Random story made by me and AmyRoselover
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: This story is so retarded that it should be illegal! XD


**Random story made by me and AmyRoselover**

Cream- Hey Tails! What does this button do?

Tails- O_O Don't touch that!

Cream- But, I like the button =(

Tails- If you touch that then we'll be dead!

Cream- It's a pretty button! *presses it*

Tails- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Everything blows up

Cream- Oh! So that's why you didn't want me to touch it!

Tails- =O CREAM!!

Amy comes over to them

Amy- O_O What in the world happened?!

Tails- Cream pressed a button that made everything blow up! Even after I told her not to!!

Amy- You should have been looking after her better.

Tails- Hey! This isn't my fault!

Cream- *stats to cry* XO WHAA!

Amy- See! Look what you did!

Tails- But I- She-! UGH!

Amy grabs Cream. Suddenly Sonc runs to them

Sonic- What in the wonderful world of chili dogs happened here?!

Amy- Tails let Cream blow up his workshop

Tails- =( *bangs head against a pole* 8O

Sonic- Well. He probably didn't mean to

Tails- Thank you, sonic =)

Amy takes out her hammer

Sonic- UO_O On second thought! It is your fault Tails!

Tails- =O What?! Some friend you are!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cream- Oh… maybe I can make it up to everyone for blowing up the lab

Cream see's a green chaos emerald

Cream- Hey! Maybe if I can break the emerald into pieces and then give it to everyone they will be happy!

Runs to Amy's house

Cream- Amy! Can I see your hammer?

Amy- Why?

Cream- Um…… cause I want to break Tails's head?

Amy- ………. Okay! *gives Cream her hammer*

Cream- *runs back to the emerald and breaks it into small pieces*

A few minutes later…

Cream- Guys look at what I did!

Tails- Did you blow up Shadow's house?

Sonic- If she did then that'd be the 5th time this week

Cream- No! *shows broken up pieces of the emerald*

Sonic- OMFG! O_O Cream! YOU BROKE A CHAOS EMERALD!

Cream- YEAH! Now everyone can have a piece and be happy!

Tails- But Cream! You broke one of the 7 chaos emeralds! We need those to defeat Eggman!

Cream- =( I-I'm sorry.. *starts to cry again*

Amy- Guys! Don't yell at her like that! *hugs cream*

Sonic and Tails- =(

Tails- How can you be so calm about this?!

Amy- She didn't mean to. She didn't know any better!

Sonic- Not cool, Cream. Not cool!

Cream- =,(

Shadow teleports in. Knuckles and Rouge come in, too.

Shadow- What's going on?

Sonic- Cream broke a chaos emerald

Shadow- so? We can beat Eggman with or without it!

Amy- It was the green one.

Shadow- O_O NO! That was my favorite chaos emerald! *takes out gun and holds it to Cream forehead* Bring it back!

Cream- O.O WWHHHAAAA!!!!!!!! XO

Amy- *grabs Cream* Shadow! How dare you! She's just a little girl!! =O

Shadow- =( But something has to be done!

Eggman bursts through the door

Eggman- Now Sonic! Give me the last emerald!

Sonic- I can't…

Eggman- Why not?

Sonic- One. Because then you'll rule the world. And two. Because it's broken.

Eggman- You can't fool me with that trick! Give it to me!

Rouge- That sounds wrong…

Amy- No really!

Eggman- Show me proof!

Amy- *takes out emerald pieces and shows it to him*

Eggman- O_O What the *beep*?! You little *beep*! You stupid *beeps*! Why I otta *beep*!!

Amy- =O *covers Cream's ears*

Eggman- *walks out the room, still cussing*

Sonic- …. That was akward…..

Shadow- … where was I? Oh yeah! *takes out gun*

Amy- Shadow! =( Put the gun away! If you want a fight then I'll give you one! *takes out hammer*

Sonic- No way, Amy! You won't stand a chance!

Shadow- Okay Amy. We don't need to fight now. I don't want to hurt a girl.

Rouge- At least someone respects woman! OwO

Knuckles- U-_-

Amy- UGH! *takes Cream home*

Shadow- *still crying* That was my favorite chaos emerald… X,(

Tails- Get over it!

Amy comes back

Amy- Sonic hedgehog!

Sonic- Crap…

Amy- You should not of yelled at Cream like that! That's it Sonic, I'm breaking up with you!

Sonic- But we were never going out

Amy- Oh… *she runs over to him and kisses him*

Sonic- OwO Whoa!

Amy- *slaps his face* Now, I'm breaking up with you!

Sonic- =O Ow!

Suddenly everyone hears someone trying to break the door down

???- UGH! This door is hard to break down!

???- Just open the door Silver!

???- *sighs* I'll go through the window, then!

The window breaks and they see a silver hedgehog jump through and roll on the ground. Then he stands up with arms in front of him

Silver- *talks in a deep voice* I am looking for the Iblis trigger! *make random hand movements* Take me to him! *points fingers at them*

Knuckles- What the *beep*?

Rouge- *hits Knuckles* No cussing!

Knuckles- Okay… UO_O

Shadow *walks up to him* What's your problem?

Silver- Are you dangerous? * puts hand in front of himself, again*

Shadow- *holds up gun* Only if you want me to be

Silver- O_O Um… I'm not scared of you!

Shadow- *a whole bunch of missile and dangerous weapons appear*

Knuckles- What the *beep* Shadow?!

Rouge- Knuckles!! =(

Knuckles- Whoops…

Shadow- What? I like weapons!

Silver- Blaze, help me! XO

Blaze opens the door and walks in

Amy- *light bulb over head comes on* Oh Silver!

Silver- What?

Amy- *runs over to him and hugs him* how about you and me get to know each other better? =3

Silver- Okay…

Amy thinking- Now I can make Sonic jealous!

Sonic- =(

Knuckles- Who is the purple cat?

Blaze- I'm not a purple cat! …. I'm lavender…

Knuckles- Whatever. I'm going back to Angle Island *leaves*

Tails- Hey Shadow! Can I see one of your weapons?

Shadow- No! There mine! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!

Tails- O_O

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cream- I need to show everyone that I can do something right but I don't know how… *see's master emerald* I know!

She runs over to it

Cream- If I can break a piece off, it'll look like the chaos emerald and everyone will be happy!

Cream breaks it but instead of one piece the whole think breaks

Cream- Opps. Oh well! =) *skips off*

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Knuckles- Oh! I can't wait to see my precious master emerald! With it's wonderful green color and gigantic size and- GASP! *see's that the master emerald is broken* NNNNOOOOOO! I WAS GOING TO MARRY IT THIS AFTERNOON!

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cream- Guys! Look! I fixed the emerald!

Everyone gathers around her

Sonic- That's cool, Cream! That's cool!

Tails- Alright!

Shadow- =,D It's my baby! *takes it*

Rouge- What the heck, Shadow?

Knuckles- *runs in* GUYS! THE MASTER EMERALD IS BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BROKEN I TELL YOU! B-R-O-C-E-N!

Cream- O_O Knuckles, it's B-R-O-K-E-N!

Tails- Why do I have the feeling that Cream has something to do with this?

Everyone looks at Cream

Cream- he he… nice weather outside, huh?

Amy and Silver walk back in

Amy- Now, what happened?!

Knuckles- CREAM BROKE MY FUTUR WIFE!

Silver- Dude. It's a rock! *runs his hands through his hair*

Knuckles- DON'T CALL IT THAT! IT'S MY LIFE!

Rouge- You only like that thing because I dumped you…

Amy- Cream… we are gonna have to have a little talk… *grabs Cream's hand and leaves*

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Amy- Cream, why do you do these things?

Cream- =,( I'm just trying to make everyone happy!

Amy- *sighs* Okay Cream I know a way to make at least ONE person happy

Cream- how?!

Amy- How about you and me go fix the master emerald?

Cream- Sure! =D

After hours of work, the master emerald is finally fixed

Amy- Finally! We did it Cream! =)

Cream- YEAH! =D

Silver runs to them

Silver- Amy! Why, did, you, leave, me! *slams down on the master emerald and it breaks, again*

Amy- O_O SILVER, YOU MORON! WE SPENT HOURS TRYING TO FIX THAT!

Silver- You tried to fix a rock? *waves hands randomly around*

Amy- Are you having a seizure or something? Why do you always move you hands around?"

Silver- I was born like this *puts hands on hips. Trying to look like a superhero*

Amy- Whateva. But could you please fix the emerald, again…

Silver- fine *uses psychic powers to fix it*

Cream- Thank you, silver! =)

Amy- *takes out cell phone and calls Knuckles* Hey Knuckles! Come to Angle Island quickly!

Knuckles- Might as well. My life has no meaning anymore… *hangs up*

Amy- Man! He sounds like Shadow after Maria died!

..................................................................................................................................................................

Knuckles- So, why am I here?

Amy, cream, and Silver- *moves out they way to reveal that master emerald is fixed* Ta-da!

Knuckles- …………… whatever……….

Amy- What?! WE FIXED YOUR "LIFE" AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, WHATEVER?!

Knuckles- Oh! After you called Rouge said that she wanted to get back together with me! Now she's my life! =D

Amy- o_O *eyes twitch in anger*

Knuckles- Okay bye! *runs off before Amy kills him*

Silver- Well this sucks…

Amy- *takes a deep breath* Nevermind about him…

Cream- =/

Amy- Come on. Let's go back

...................................................................................................................................................................................

Shadow- So you're saying that that wasn't the real chaos emerald?

Sonic- Yep. It was a fake

Amy- Oh Cream! Isn't that wonderful?!

Cream- Yay! =D Now everything is back to normal!

Tails- Everything except my lab! XO

Amy- No one cares about your lab, Tails!

Tails- Grr… .

Sonic- Hey Amy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you and cream

Amy- It's okay sonniku! =D *hugs him*

Sonic- O_o EW! NOW I HAVE GIRL COOTIES!

................................................................................................................................................................................

Knuckles- Do you have any… kings?

Master Emerald- ……………

Knuckles- *looks at it's deck to see no kings* That's it! XO *punches the master emerald and it breaks*

_**THE END =)**_


End file.
